FNG of the Soul Society
by Iggy Lolita
Summary: As a highly capable soul reaper, Hitsugaya has seen what Haruna can do and adds her to his squad. She are just excited to actually do something, but as it turns out, even in your own squad you sometimes have to be careful with who you hang with...


So originally I planned on this being a reader insert but since I heard that the POV isn't allowed, I edited it a little :P Blasted …

Anywho, if your reading this thanks for bothering to even click on it :D Reviews (critique is even excepted) is DEFINITELY appreciated! I like responding and stuff because I'm just a dork like that.

And I don't own Bleach obviously, because if I did, any possibility of IchiHime would be destroyed D Orihime is nice and all, but Ichigo definitely belongs to someone else *coughcough-me-cough* lol.

O.O.O.O.O.O

"Haven't you figured out what you are going to do about the empty 3rd seat spot, Captain?" Lieutenant Matsumoto asked with one hand on her hip. She was starting to get impatient as her captain didn't look up from his paper work to acknowledge her.

"I'm working on it Rangiku. Don't worry about it," He responded, continuing to work on his paperwork.

Now, one thing that everyone must know about Lieutenant Matsumoto is that she doesn't like to be left out of things. In fact, she harbors animosity towards the very idea, so anyone can imagine the reaction to her Captain's response.

She started bitching.

"Captain, I want to know! You can't just leave me out of that decision like that. It's not fair! I deserve a chance to suggest too! Come on, tell me Cap-," She was interrupted from her rant by her Captain's annoyed question.

"Don't you have work to do?" He asked. Well, no, by the tone, you could tell that it was more of a command.

Rangiku shut her mouth from the mere mention of work.

"Pssh, me? I don't have any work," she said with a fake nonchalant attitude that anyone could see through. "I finished it all."

Captain Hitsugaya paused from his papers and looked up at the Lieutenant with a dull face. His ice cold eyes stared at her, easily breaking her poker face.

"If that's the case, then I have few more that I need you to work on," The Captain replied while pushing his chair back and reaching under his desk. Matsumoto watched curiously wondering what in the world her Captain was getting. When he had arisen from under the enormous desk, along him he brought a pretty decent sized stack of papers.

"Well then happy birthday Lieutenant," He said plunking it down on the desk.

She simply stared at the stack of papers, in her mind furiously contemplating on how she was going to get out of this tight squeeze. Then she looked up at her Captain oh-so-sweetly and put her hands behind her back, prominently bringing out her huge bosoms. The captain noticed that she usually did this when she wanted to squeeze out of work or anything else she didn't want to do.

"Weeeelllll Captain," She said sweetly, "I completely forgot that I have a few papers left to do, so I will get back to you on that okay?"

He rolled his eyes, clearly not surprised by her need to suddenly leave the room and stop harassing him. He closed his eyes and sat back down in his chair. He was trying his best not to get irritated with her sad habits, but his annoyance level was slowly rising.

"Look Rangiku," He calmly stated "If you finish these papers and the left over ones that I am pretty sure are still in your office, I will let you help me decide who is going to be our squad's 3rd seat,"

Of course he regretted saying that for he knew that the annoying wrath of Rangiku would follow him, but he also knew that that was probably one of the only ways he could get her to get any work done. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, she had him cornered in a battle of better sanity without even trying. And with her antics, he knew his wasn't held together by much.

Her face brightened up into joy.

"Really Captain?" She yelled excitedly. "That's great! I'll get right to work!"

Then she ran over to him and grabbed him into a huge bear hug, unintentionally smothering him.

"Get off of me Rangiku," He growled at her with a vein clearly visible upon his forehead.

"Oh, I'm sorry," She said as she let him go. She then ran out of the room leaving the very annoyed Captain left to do his work at his desk. He slumped back into his chair and sighed.

_This is going to be easy, _he thought, _Rangiku doesn't know this but I already have the 3__rd__ seat chosen. I know that with her mind set (and because the candidate is a girl) she will be alright with the final choice._

He sat up from his chair and shuffled through a few stacks of papers. He then came across a manila folder and picked it up. On there was a picture of a young girl named Haruna Inamura who looked roughly around the age of 15. On the folder it also had a few general stats and typical soul society information.

The Captain scanned over the front of the folder once more, feeling confident of his choice. _She is very intelligent,_ he thought, _and she has very exceptional credentials throughout her time in the soul society. I've also seen comments from her sensei and such, and from that I would say that she is very well qualified for the position._

After his final run over of her file, he placed it on top of the tediously finished paper work.


End file.
